


Такое типа садо-мазо

by tier_wolf



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: — Блядь, ты еще спроси, мне из окна не дует...
Relationships: Fyodor Smolov/Dmitri Barinov
Kudos: 4





	Такое типа садо-мазо

Больше всего Бару выводили, конечно же, форумы. Эти разномастные помойки в интернете, где делятся мнением друг с другом сплошные дегенераты — о, нет, серьезно, за прошедшие три дня он твердо уверился, что именно дегенераты. В большинстве своем. Статистика — наука не то чтобы точная, зато субъективные ощущения никогда не обманывают.

Хуже форумов были только доморощенные психотерапевты, таскающие друг у друга чистой копипастой одну и ту же стремную статейку. "В первую очередь, необходимо ощущать доверие к партнеру", — мысленно процитировал Дима, аж у самого свело челюсть. 

Доверия как раз было через край. 

Не потому, что он вдруг такой наивный пацан и готов терпеть любую лапшу на уши. Просто Смолов — тошнотно правильный и образцово хороший — не давал никакого повода ему не доверять. Очень-очень правильный, хороший Федя, хоть молись на него. Не выставит за дверь без трусов, не сольет в сеть провокационные фотки, даже по заднице лишний раз не хлопнет в расположении команды. 

Это тоже было еще одной охуенно развесистой проблемой. 

По заднице Бара хотел. Собственно, ради этого всё и затевалось.   
Он даже сдуру успел ляпнуть Феде открытым текстом, чего и как хочет, пока еще не залез на гребанные форумы узнать, что к проблеме надо приближаться тонкими намеками. С намеками у него всегда получалось хреново, так что проговориться под влиянием общей вымотанности и шампанского было неплохим вариантом.   
В любом случае, это был пройденный этап — отметить галочкой и забыть. 

Следующим пунктом планировалось воплощение этой, мать ее, эротической фантазии, и с ним пока было глухо. 

— Ты точно хочешь? В смысле, подумал об этом, точно решил, или просто... — Федя выглядел так, как будто сейчас сочувственно погладит его по голове, как захворавшего кота, и пообещает, что небольшую проблемку можно решить чашкой горячего чая и просмотром какой-нибудь всратой комедии. А готовить чай он толком не умеет, так что «пойди сам себе завари». 

— Да я обдрочился уже об этом думать, — честно и довольно резко прервал Дима. Чувствуя, как неприятно полыхают скулы и уши аж до самых кончиков, но огромным усилием не отводя взгляд.   
Федя кивнул, принял к сведенью, мол.   
В этот день абсолютно ничего между ними не произошло, и Смолов правда долго выглаживал его как кота по загривку и вдоль всей спины, скорее нервничая, чем осознанно. 

О такой проблеме почему-то на форумах ничего не писали. Может быть, в мире вообще был только один такой хороший Федя, которого не заводила мысль пройтись ремнем по чужой заднице. 

— Ты просто еще не пробовал, — после долгих размышлений заключил Бара. Размышления заводили его в глубокий тупик, но важно было этого не показать.   
— А ты сам где пробовал? — Федя неожиданно развернулся в самом правильном и самом неприятном направлении.   
Пришлось честно признаваться:   
— Нигде. Будем пробовать вместе. 

"Нигде" было абсолютно честным нигде, потому что даже в детстве с Димой никто не зверствовал. Отвешивали иногда подзатыльник под настроение.   
Тем неожиданнее было это тупое желание во взрослом возрасте. Даже не гештальты трудного детства закрывать, а так просто... захотелось. Даже психотерапевту не пожалуешься.   
Зажрался на фоне тихой почти семейной жизни с Федей, пусть и выметающимся периодически в свою квартиру, но все-таки родным и домашним. Пороли что ли мало в детстве.

Момент икс настал как-то вообще некстати.   
Дима стоял на кухне босиком, одетый в мятые тренировочные шорты, без футболки, поеживался от холода и кромсал на тонкие ломтики палку колбасы. Где-то на подкорке неприятно зудело родительским тоном, что жрать стоя и без хлеба это совершенно не комильфо, но удовольствие было такое острое и ощутимое, что оторваться все равно невозможно. 

— Салату бы хоть нарезал, — беззлобно удивился Смолов, ногой поддавая входную дверь до победного щелчка замка, а верхней половиной себя уже сунувшись в кухню. В руках у него были подмокшие от дождя бумажные пакеты с едой. Дима зарылся в них, настойчиво шурша, как только пакеты оказались на столе, и вытащил себе яблоко.

— Немытое, — окрик резко ударил меж лопаток, заставляя зло отфыркнуться, но все равно запоздал. Яблоко после колбасы совсем невкусное. Кислое и зеленое. Тут хоть три раза вымой, а все равно кислое.   
Бара демонстративно оставил его надкусанным посреди стола. 

Смолов, снявший куртку, но все равно смутно пахнущий улицей и дождем, старательно мыл руки.   
Дима подкрался сзади, тычась лбом между лопаток, настойчиво боднул чужую горячую спину. Ладони рефлекторно легли на талию Феди, пальцы нащупали широкую полоску ремня, и тут же как электричеством дернуло возбуждением. 

— Вот бля, — заключил он.   
Смолов с беспокойством попытался поймать его взгляд в отражении в настенном зеркале. Вид такой, как будто сейчас спросит, не взять ли Диме парочку дополнительных выходных. 

— Мог бы сам себя отодрать — даже не сказал бы тебе, — с ответным раздражением признался Бара.   
— Ну как-то раз довольно неплохо получилось, — вдруг припомнил Федя.

Вот это уже если не нож в спину, то точно удар куда-то отчетливо ниже пояса.   
"Как-то раз" случился прошедшим летом, когда без привычных тренировок силы девать стало откровенно некуда, за время отпуска сошли все синяки, оба они заскучали и... получилось то, что получилось. Заездил он Смолова совершенно по-скотски, с какой-то подростковой придури пообещав, что сегодня оба кончат без рук. Где-то в тот день у Бары зародилось сомнение, что целеустремленность это безусловно лучшая его черта. Вероятно, умение тормозить тоже иногда бывает не лишним. 

— На хер пойди, Федь, — скорее со смущением, чем со злостью, отозвался он, снова ткнувшись носом в чужие лопатки. — И яблоки твои хуйня. 

Смолов выразительно вздохнул, наверняка возводя глаза к ровно побеленному потолку. Обернулся, заставив расслабившегося Диму нелепо покачнуться — тут же поймал за предплечье и мягко подтолкнул в сторону гостиной. 

Что-то затевалось.   
Дима успел еще некрасиво хлопнуться на диван, разбросав ноги, но так и замер с открытым ртом и непроизнесенной шуточкой. Взгляд у Феди был такой сосредоточенный и оценивающий, что моментально захотелось сдвинуть колени.   
— Обиделся что ли? За яблоки? — удивился Бара.   
Да хер там был, яблоки. Про яблоки Федя уже напрочь забыл. 

— Так неудобно будет, — сухо отметил Смолов. И только в этот момент как-то рывком пришло осознание — дождался.

Довыёбывался скорее даже. "А херли мне сделать-то?", — чуть не выдал он от неожиданности. Вопрос был явно не к Смолову, который придурошные форумы с матчастью не штудировал. Хотя. Кто его знает вообще-то. 

— Что, так сразу? А поцеловать? — целоваться Бара всё-таки сам не полез, хотя и потоптался неуверенно пару секунд, поднявшись с дивана. Сосаться с ним не собирались, ну и ладно, переживет. 

— Прижмись уже куда-нибудь, я не знаю, с какой стороны подойти, — наконец вызверился на него Федя. Звякнул клятый ремень, за который он уцепился, неуверенно расстегивая.   
Потрясающих своей очевидностью и предсказуемостью открытий было даже два. Федя пиздец как нервничал.   
У самого Бары пиздец как стояло. 

"Прижаться" все-таки действительно стоило. И об этом тоже нихрена внятного не рассказывали анонимные любители острых ощущений. Лечь что ли? Лечь получилось бы, только частично свесившись с подлокотника — умереть не встать отличная поза для томного субботнего траха. Пришлось влезть коленями на диван. Дальнейший мыслительный процесс грубо прервал уже Смолов, опустив ладонь на загривок и заставив сложиться практически вдвое. Стоять, ткнувшись носом в подлокотник, и с задранной кверху задницей, было не особо возбуждающе, но Федя, кажется, успокоился. Знать бы, почему.   
— Разделся бы что ли, — вдруг упрекнул он. 

— Сам раздень, не в первый раз, — огрызаться в мягкий плюшевый бок дивана было как-то смешно и нелепо. И тихо.

Федя снова повздыхал, но потянул с него шорты вместе с бельем. Сперва спустил до колен, потом заставил совсем расстаться с одеждой, видимо, полумеры его эстетические чувства все-таки оскорбили.   
— Тебе вообще нормально? Хочешь, бросим и забудем? — руки исчезли, чужое присутствие стало неощутимым. 

— Блядь, ты еще спроси, мне из окна не дует, — Бара дернулся было подняться и поругаться уже лицом к лицу, но его неожиданно ткнули обратно в мягкую обивку. 

— Блядь, — растерянно повторил он, когда со звучным щелчком ему так же внезапно прилетело по заднице ремнем.   
Было громко и почти не больно, Федя толком и не замахивался, только угрожающе щелкнули друг о друга две кожаных полоски сложенного вдвое ремня. 

— Бааар? — почти испуганно выдохнул Федя. Ладонь перестала давить и нервно погладила по шее.   
— Нормально. Не больно. Не ожидал просто, — собственный голос оказался непотребно севшим.   
Хотелось плюнуть на всю затею и наскоро безо всяких понтов подрочить. Но жалко было всех прошлых усилий. Почти неделю же добивался, мать вашу. 

Второй раз уже получилось гораздо тише, или Бара не услышал звука, потому что резко хватанул ртом воздух зажмурился до слез. Как-то получилось не заскулить, а только тихонько выматериться. Впрочем, даже выматериться толком не вышло, потому что Федя торопливо стегнул его еще раз.   
Благословенное "подрочить" не то чтобы отошло на второй план, а как-то вообще померкло по сравнению с настоящей проблемой — было, блядь, больно. Как-то неиллюзорно, не эротически, и совершенно непривычно больно. 

— Полегче, сссук, — кое-как выговорил он, удивительно отстраненно отмечая, что кроме выразительно "блядь" в этот вечер внятных слов уже особо и не осталось.   
— Извини, — еле слышно отозвался Федя. Продолжения экзекуции, судя по его голосу, не планировалось. 

"Херня вопрос", — мысленно усмехнулся Дима. Вслух ничего сказать не успел, Федя потянул назад, потом пихнул в плечо, и в итоге заставил улечься на спину. 

Ослабшие колени тут же послушно разъехались. Было как-то странно, словно отбегал три полных тайма или испсиховался в ноль перед игрой. Не плохо и не хорошо, а как-то на пределе. Противно пощипывало в носу и хотелось разреветься, но вот уж совсем детский сад — да и повода как такового не было. Сам выпросил. 

Проблема была даже в общем-то не в этом, а в том, что возбуждение как рукой сняло, и теперь это прекрасно видел и Смолов тоже. Оценил, безусловно.   
Зачем-то толкнул еще раз в отставленное и так колено, от него проехался пальцами к заднице. Остро больно уже и не было, но Бара пошипел в ответ чисто для проформы. Растить из Смолова отпетого садиста окончательно расхотелось.   
— Загоны твои, — Федя поставил одно колено на диван, помялся, мягко стукнулся локтем о спинку, и наконец улегся сверху, — заебали меня хуже тех яблок.

Дыхание обожгло ухо, Федя навис, опираясь на локоть, вторая рука скользнула вниз, мягко, успокаивающе, поглаживая бок. Было какое-то противоречие в словах и этой осторожной ласке, но Дима не стал развивать эту мысль.   
Трахаться до потери пульса уже не хотелось, но злой Смолов, навалившийся сверху, все еще блядь одетый, заставлял сердце отчаянно колотиться. 

— Ты просто не поцеловал, вот ничего и не получилось, — окончательно обнаглел он.

И Федя поцеловал. Вот уж что он умел, так это выебать языком до самой глотки, богатый жизненный опыт, не иначе, Диме вечно оставалось только млеть и завидовать.   
Встало как по команде. Привычно незамысловато потрахаться — отличный, как оказалось, вариант. Но второй раз на такое приключение они точно не пойдут, и надо было получить хоть какие-то впечатления.   
Отчаянные попытки потереться пострадавшей задницей о джинсы Смолова незамеченными не остались. 

— Блядь, тебе все еще мало? — то ли удивился, то ли возмутился Федя. Горячая шершавая ладонь нехотя оторвалась от напрягшегося члена и с замахом опустилась на бедро.  
— Сука, — взвыл Бара, — сссука, Федя! Ты специально что ли?

Спорить Смолов не стал, возвращая руку на положенное ей место. Возбуждение в этот раз не схлынуло так быстро, просто не успело или боль не была достаточно сильной — Дима не успел понять.   
— Федь, может, трахнемся нормально?  
— Я тебе всю неделю говорил «может, трахнемся нормально», терпи теперь. 

Терпеть особенно не приходилось. Было хорошо. Чужие пальцы великолепно знали, что и как, сам Федя даже не лежал на нем всем весом, легко удерживая себя одной рукой.   
Хотелось целоваться, и Дима даже начал замысловато вылизывать чужой рот, ткнувшись сперва в самый уголок губ, а потом углубляя поцелуй. Но тут невовремя, как и всё в этот день, подкатил оргазм. Поцелуй остался где-то далеко на втором плане, и Бара прочухался только через добрый десяток секунд, понимая, что просто нелепо и без движения жмется губами к чужому рту. Отстранился и хватанул воздуха.   
— Помочь?

Федя мотнул в ответ головой, продолжая нависать.

— Я от тебя сегодня в постели больше слов услышал, чем за все время, что мы вместе спим.   
— Я от тебя тоже. Яблоки, значит, заебали?   
— Мы не про яблоки.   
— А к чему ты тогда?   
— Да вот теперь думаю, не повторить ли.

На секунду он действительно поверил в серьезность Феди. Где-то в желудке неприятно похолодело. 

— Да пошел ты, — наконец поняв, что это просто изощренная шутка, он пихнул Смолова в бок, скидывая с себя на пол. Тот умудрился приложиться коленом, будто не падает так на каждой тренировке.   
— Синяк будет, — констатировал обиженно.   
— А у меня-то какие будут, — согласился Бара. Шортами Смолов предусмотрительно ударил его не по заднице, а по ребрам. И на том спасибо. 

Видимо, намек, что хорошо бы одеться и дойти до душа. Только Диме неожиданно пришла в голову совсем другая идея.   
— Принеси смартфон, будь человеком, скотина ты злая.   
— Синяки на память сфоткать? — съязвил Федя, но смартфон нашел и принес.  
— Можно и это, если нравятся, — согласился Дима, — погоди, зайду только на форум, отпишусь, что все эти их советы голимая херня. Знаем, плавали. Вот как-то так...


End file.
